familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Battle of the Black Forest (1168)
| map_type = | map_relief = | latitude = | longitude = | map_size = | map_marksize = | map_caption = | map_label = | territory = | result = Victory of the Russian troops | status = | combatants_header = | combatant1 = Grand Principality of Kiev Principality of Chernigov Principality of Volhynia Principality of Pereyaslavl Principality of Turov and Pinsk Principality of Goroden (Tver) | combatant2 = Polovtsians | combatant3 = | commander1 = Mstislav II Izyaslavich Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich Yaroslav Vsevolodovich Oleg Svyatoslavich Vsevolod Svyatoslavich Yaroslav Izyaslavich Svyatopolk Yuryevich Gleb Yuryevich Mikhail Yuryevich Mstislav Vsevolodovich | commander2 = Unknown | commander3 = | units1 = | units2 = | units3 = | strength1 = | strength2 = | strength3 = | casualties1 = | casualties2 = | casualties3 = | notes = | campaignbox = }} [ show ] Russian - Polovtsian battles [ show ] The campaigns of Sviatoslav Vsevolodovich (1168-1185) The battle of the Black Forest is a general battle in the military campaign (1166 -1168) of the South Russian princes to ensure the safety of trade routes in the Northern Black Sea Coast (part of the Trade route from the Varangians to the Greeks, the Zaloznyi Route and the Salt Route), which occurred in March 1168 between the troops all South Russian principalities and the Polovtsians, won by the Russian princes. Background Offensive actions against the Polovtsians were not undertaken since the beginning of the 1150s, when action had been taken by the Grand Prince of Kiev Izyaslav Mstislavich, the Mstislav's father. In the summer of 1166, Rostislav Mstislavich of Kiev, with the participation of Volhynian troops Mstislav II Izyaslavich, Yaroslav (with his son Ingvar), Yaropolk Izyaslavich and Vladimir Andreyevich of Dorogobuzh, Vladimir Mstislavich, Gleb Yuryevich, Rurik Rostislavich, Davyd Rostislavich and Mstislav Rostislavich, Gleb Vsevolodovich of Goroden and troops of Halych stood for a long time on the border of the steppe at Kanev, to provide free transportation of merchants and their goods up the Dnieper. There are no information on Polovtsian attacks and clashes with the Russian troops. The battle A noteworthy circumstance in the collection of troops Mstislav II Izyaslavich mentions the chronicle: were then the Olgovichi in the will of Mstislav. Davyd Rostislavich did not take part in the campaign due to illness, sending his regiment, however, and Mstislav's brother Yaropolk's brother fell ill and died at the very beginning of the campaign. Mstislav received this news, when he had already reached Kanev and returned to Kiev, where he buried his brother's body. Then on the ninth day of the movement of troops from Kiev, the Polovtsians learned of their approach and fled. The Russian princes immediately organized their pursuit, leaving the convoy under the protection of Yaroslav Vsevolodovich Prince of Chernigov. The chronicle reports the pursuit of the Polovtsians and the routing of their nomadic tribes with localization along the rivers of the left bank of the Dnieper (Orel River Карамзин Н. М. История государства Российского, Samara River and even for Oskol River), but the main forces of the Polovtsians were pushed back to the Black Forest on the right bank of the Dnieper, where they were forced to play the decisive battle. There are no accounts of the battle. The Russians lost by name only two men killed and one taken prisoner, Соловьёв С. М. История России с древнейших времён while they took a great number of prisoners, and captured property, livestock for all the soldiers. They and also liberated a large number of Christians who were in Polovtsian captivity. Aftermaths After the success of the main campaign, in the summer of 1168, Mstislav, fearing revenge on the part of the Polovtsians, on merchants who traveled along the routes north of the Black Sea, organized their protection, settling near Kanev with his brother [II Izyaslavich of Kiev (c1127-c1180)|Yaroslav Izyaslavich, Vladimir Andreyevich of Dorogobuzh, Rurik Rostislavich and Davyd Rostislavich and Ivan Yuryevich of Turov. Notes Category:Conflicts in 1168 Category:Battles involving Kievan Rus' Category:Battles involving Russia Category:1168 in Russia Category:1168 in Ukraine